Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 3
Recap The Third session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Kaitly_n playing a druid named Avana, ChanManV playing a rogue named Varis and Col_Noxius playing an artificer named Professor Nox. The party has been levelled to 2. The party joins up and checks the quest board, deciding to undertake a mission from Zorris, Priest of Helm. He tasks them to clear the undead from a newly discovered temple of Helm. The reward for their task will be 4 Healing Potions. Professor Nox claims that he can create healing draughts of his own, and meets skepticism from Zorris. To prove his worth, he throws an alchemist's fire potion at Motto, Zorris's acolyte, causing Zorris to kick them out. The party moves on to pick a different quest.... After rechecking the quest board, the party meets with Marrion, who is looking to hire mercenaries to bring back the skull of an old dead dragon, hoping to sell it on the Sword Coast. He warns them of potential goblins who will also be looking for the same prize. He gives them a map, and authorizes full looting rights of whatever treasure they find, and bids them goodbye. The party starts out on their journey, and shortly thereafter runs into a group of blink dogs. The dogs surround Wander and deal a large amount of damage, but several go down, and they are chased off. The dogs circle back, but the vigilant party bands together, and the dogs give up. After a short rest, the party ventures forth. Arriving at the dragon's crash site, they find it guarded by a group of goblins and kobolds. There is a Gelatinous Cube that is slowly cleaning the flesh off the dragon bones, and the kobolds are digging to unearth the dragon bones. One of the goblins is using a whip to spur the kobolds to work faster. Avana, enraged by the goblins treatment of the kobolds, yells out in anger, and the party engages the goblins. The goblins fire arrows, and then retreat into the woods. Wander tries to plead with the kobolds and get them to switch sides, placing his weapons on the ground. He offers them goodberries and gold. The kobolds agree, lure Wander closer, and then ambush him all at once. The party then proceeds to engage both the kobolds and the returning goblins. Wander gets surrounded and brought low, but the kobolds are defeated, and the goblin taskmaster with the whip surrenders. The party gets distracted while Wander eats all the party's goodberries, and the taskmaster escapes. As the party rests and converses around the dragon corpse, an old white haired woman approaches the party, and thanks the party for clearing away the goblins. She introduces herself as Hagatha, and asks the party if they will part with a bone from the dragons tail. She offers them a deal; "forced" reincarnation for any mortally wounded party member. The party need only bring the downed party member and a "willing or unwilling" participant to her, and she will do the deed. She suggests the other participant be "gender and age appropriate"..... Professor Nox agrees to the deal, and shakes Hagatha's hand. She informs the party that she has a small camp in a forest to the west of Ruin. She offers services to the party should they choose to venture there. Hagatha then takes her bones and leaves. The party finds a small box of treasure, and takes a long rest. The next day they take the dragon skull and return to Ruin, creating a large spectacle as they parade the dragon skull through the city streets. Avana turns into a direwolf, and scares away the townsfolk, allowing the party to return the skull to the tavern in secret. They deliver the skull to Marrion, who thanks them and delivers a payment of 150 GP. Professor Nox sets up a contact on the sword coast with Marrion in lieu of payment. The party rests after a successful adventure. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes